Marriage
by Sora Hinase
Summary: Ini bukan perjodohan, bukan juga pernikahan kontrak dan bukan juga pernikahan karena cinta. Hanya menikah saja selanjutnya biarkan mengalir, apakah akan ada benih-benih cinta yang muncul?
1. Chapter 1

Marriage

by Sora Hinase

Harry Potter by J.K. Rowling

Dramione

Romance, Drama

"Kedua temanmu sudah menikah, kapan kamu akan menikah?"

.

.

"Bukankah menikah itu merepotkan? Akan ada yang mengatur ini dan itu."

.

.

"Bagaimana jika kita menikah?"

.

.

"Surat perjanjian?"

.

.

"Bagaimana jika kelak kita bertemu orang yang benar-benar ingin kita nikahi?"

.

.

"Aku tak akan menikah lagi setelah kita bercerai."

.

.

"Jangan pernah jatuh cinta padaku."

.

.

"Aku hamil."

"Akhirnya aku akan jadi seorang ayah."

.

.

"Dia mulai menendang."

.

.

"Bolehkah aku pergi berkencan?"

.

.

"Bagaimana ini aku jatuh cinta padanya."

.

.

"Jangan pernah jatuh cinta padaku."

.

.

.

.

berkenan review? :)


	2. Chapter 2

Marriage

by Sora Hinase

Harry Potter by J.K. Rowling

Dramione

Romance, Drama

.

.

Ini adalah pesta pernikahan yang sangat meriah, pernikahan dengan dekorasi dominan warna putih dan warna ungu yang mempercantik ruangan, banyak orang-orang penting yang menghadiri resepsi pernikahan ini, jelas orang-orang penting akan datang bagaimana mereka tidak akan datang jika yang menikah adalah sang pahlawan yang berhasil mengalahkan Pangeran Kegelapan, yang namanya telah dielu-elukan oleh masyarakat sihir Inggris bahkan sebelum dirinya mengetahui jati dirinya sebagai seorang penyihir. Dia yang sekarang menjabat sebagai Kepala Auror diumurnya yang ke- 20, Harry Potter.

Semua orang bahagia termasuk sosok sahabat kedua mempelai yang saat ini sedang berdansa, duduk sendiri sambil tersenyum melihat kedua mempelai yang tengah berdansa tak jauh dari kedua mempelai itu ada sahabatnya yang lain juga sedang berdansa dengan istrinya, Ron dan Lavender mereka telah menikah 6 bulan yang lalu. Ah, biar aku perkenalkan sosok perempuan dalam balutan gaun putih selutut tanpa lengan yang saat ini sedang memperhatikan sahabatnya yang tengah berdansa dia adalah Hermione Granger, sang pahlawan perang, anggota Trio Emas juga penyihir terpintar di jamannya.

"Kedua temanmu sudah menikah, kapan kamu akan menikah?" Hermione terkejut mendengar suara di sebelahnya otomatis menoleh, memutar mata begitu tau siapa yang telah berbicara dan tiba-tiba duduk di sebelahnya -tadi Hermione sedang duduk sendirian- tanpa berniat menjawab pertanyaan orang tersebut Hermione kembali menghadap ke depan dan meminum winenya.

"Kau melukai perasaanku, Granger," kata orang itu mendramatisir.

"Diamlah, Malfoy."

"Ah, tak ikut menangkap bunga, Granger?"

Hermione mengangkat alisnya, menatap mata Draco Malfoy sebelum berujar, "aku tak berencana menikah dalam waktu dekat, jadi untuk apa aku ikut menangkap bunga?"

Apa kalian heran melihat mereka bercakap-cakap? Percayalah sudah banyak hal berubah sejak kekalahan Kau-Tau-Siapa karena aku malas menyebut namanya. Mereka bukan teman baik tentu saja tidak akan sedrastis itu, tapi cukup dekat kalau hanya sekedar untuk berbasa-basi seperti ini. Apalagi Draco yang kini menjadi Auror bersama dua sahabat Hermione, Harry dan Ron. Walau tak terlalu dekat tapi Draco, Harry dan Ron cukup sering menjadi satu tim walaupun awalnya kacau tetapi sekarang mereka bisa bekerja sama. Itulah kenapa sekarang Draco bisa hadir di pernikahan Harry dan Ginny.

"Dan kenapa kamu tak ingin menikah?"

"Malfoy, aku tak tahu apa yang merasukimu sampai kamu jadi secerewet ini sementara kita bahkan jarang mengobrol," ujar Hermione, Hermione tidak bekerja sebagai Auror apalagi di Kementerian, dia membuka toko bukunya sendiri dan sejujurnya Hermione cukup terkejut saat mengetahui bahwa Harry dan Ron bisa bekerja sama dengan Draco semakin terkejut saat Draco mulai ikut pertemuan mereka, memang tak selalu ikut hanya sesekali itupun tak pernah Hermione mengobrol berdua dengan Draco, obrolan mereka hanyalah basa-basi, "aku tak memiliki pasangan dan juga tak berniat untuk menikah, aku menyukai kehidupan bebasku dan tak berfikir untuk mulai mengurus seorang suami," lanjut Hermione masih sambil menatap Draco.

"Tak iri dengan kedua sahabatmu?"

"Hermione!"

Hermione tersentak saat ada teriakan memanggil namanya, Draco dan Hermione sontak menghadap segerombolan gadis yang berdiri di belakang Ginny atau di depan karena saat ini mereka semua menatap ke arah mereka, dan betapa kagetnya mereka saat melihat buket bunga yang seharusnya di lempar Ginny saat ini ada di atas meja persis di depan Hermione.

"Well, sepertinya kamu akan menikah dalam waktu dekat ini, Granger."

.

.

TBC

.

Terima kasih buat yang udah review : Dramione Shipper,allxra,Miko Himeka,AuroraDM

juga buat silent readers, maaf lanjutannya pendek.

boleh minta review?

Purwokerto, 2 Februari 2018

Sora H.


	3. Chapter 3

"Di mana ini?" Tanyaku pada Malfoy yang sedang berdiri di sebelahku, sesaat setelah dia mengatakan jika aku akan segera menikah dia langsung menggenggam tanganku dan membawaku ber-Apparate. Tempat ini penuh dengan rak-rak yang penuh dengan buku, ini pasti perpustakaan tapi dimana?

"Ini perpustakaan pribadiku, Granger," ujarnya sambil melepaskan genggaman tangannya pada tanganku dan mulai berjalan ke arah meja di tengah ruangan, "kemari," ujarnya saat telah duduk, aku mendekatinya dan mengambil tempat duduk di depannya.

"Perpustakaan pribadi?"

"Ya, ini adalah perpustakaan pribadi milikku di sayap timur Malfoy Manor, memang tak selengkap-"

"APA?!" aku langsung berdiri dari dudukku, Malfoy Manor? Dia gila membawaku ke sini, aku merinding mengingat kenangan buruk yang pernah aku alami di tempat ini.

" Tenanglah, Grenger. Ini sayap pribadiku jauh dari tempat yang pernah kamu datangi dan percayalah Manor sudah banyak berubah, jangan takut karena tak akan ada yang menyiksamu di sini," ujarnya sambil berdiri dari duduknya, mendekat ke arahku dan membawaku ke dalam dekapannya, jantungku masih berdetak kencang karena walaupun kejadian itu telah berlangsung lama aku masih tak bisa melupakannya, berbeda dengan Harry dan Ron yang memang terkadang mengunjungi Malfoy di sini, ini adalah pertama kalinya aku kembali menginjakan kakiku di Manor.

"Apa tujuanmu membawaku kemari, Malfoy?" Tanyaku sambil melepaskan dekapannya.

"Ada yang ingin aku bicarakan denganmu,"ujarnya kembali duduk ke tempat duduknya yang semula.

"Aku tak merasa kita cukup dekat untuk berbicara hanya berdua apalagi di Manormu dan di mana orang tuamu? Apa mereka tidak terganggu dengan kehadiranku?" Ujarku kembali duduk di tempat dudukku.

"Ada hal yang ingin aku diskusikan denganmu, orang tuaku ada di sayap mereka sendiri dan mereka tidak akan keberatan dengan apapun yang aku lakukan, bisakah aku mulai diskusi kita sekarang?"

Aku menyernyitkan keningku, apa yang perlu kami diakusikan? Itu yang ada dalam benakku tapi aku akhirnya berkata, "silahkan, " setelah terdiam beberapa saat.

"Apa kamu yakin tak ingin menikah?"

"Ada apa denganmu, Malfoy? Kamu sudah mengajukan pertanyaan itu tadi, jika kamu memang ingin menikah silahkan menikah jika kamu ragu dan ingin meminta pendapat orang lain jangan meminta pendapatku karena aku bukan biro jodoh."

Aku melihat Malfoy menyernyitkan dahinya sebelum berkata, "tidak, aku pun tak ingin menikah. Bukankah menikah itu merepotkan? Akan ada yang mengatur ini dan itu. Aku adalah individu yang bebas aku tak suka di kekang dan tak siap jika ada sosok yang akan mengaturku ini dan itu, membuatku merasa tidak bebas."

"Lalu untuk apa semua pembicaraan ini? Serius Malfoy, aku tak tertarik dengan semua curhatanmu, kamu bisa bercerita pada temanmu yang lain." Sepertinya Malfoy salah meminum ramuan.

"Kamu tak ingin repot mengurus suami, bagaimana dengan seorang anak? Apakah kamu tak ingin memiliki anakmu sendiri?"

"Malfoy ini bukanlah hal yang ingin aku obrolkan bersamamu," memang siapa yang ingin membicarakan tentang anak bersama dengan mantan musuhmu? Bahkan aku tak pernah berbicara dengan siapapun jika sebenarnya aku ingin memiliki anak, anak kandungku sendiri. Keluarga dan orang-orang terdekatku tahu jika aku tak ingin menikah, jadi bagaimana aku bisa bercerita dengan mereka jika aku menginginkan seorang anak? Anak kandung bukan anak adopsi, tapi aku juga tak ingin anak dari donor sperma yang aku tak tahu bagaimana mereka, aku ingin anakku memiliki ayah, aku ingin anakku lahir dari hubangan resmi tapi bagaimana itu aku bisa memiliki anak yang seperti itu jika aku bahkan tak ingin menikah lebih tepatnya tak ingin di repotkan karena memiliki suami.

"Nah, aku juga sepemikiran denganmu, Grenger, " sial sepertinya dia telah me-Legilimensiku, "bagaimana jika kita menikah?"

Sepertinya Malfoy sudah gila.

.

.

TBC

Miko Himeka, Arichy : terima kasih, maaf pendek2 tapi semoga suka :)

review please ^^

Purwokerto, 7 Februari 2018

Sora H.


	4. Chapter 4

"Jangan bilang jika kamu jatuh cinta padaku," tanyaku sambil memandang ngeri ke arah Malfoy.

"Cinta? Malfoy tidak menikah karena cinta, Granger," ujar Malfoy sambil nenyeringai.

"Lalu?"

"Keturunan Malfoy sampai dengan orang tuaku menikah karena di jodohkan dan aku tak ingin menikah karena di jodohkan, aku memang tidak mencintaimu tapi aku yakin menikah denganmu adalah pilihan terbaik dari pada menikah dengan perempuan yang belum tentu aku kenal, setidaknya aku mengenalmu sejak usia 11th terlepas dengan betapa buruknya masa lalu kita."

"Kenapa aku? Banyak kenalan kita di Hogwarts yang akan dengan suka rela menjadi istrimu."

"Pertama karena kau adalah penyihir terpintar, aku tak ingin menikahi wanita yang tak memiliki otak, ke dua kau adalah pahlawan perang, bagaimana pendapat dunia sihir jika pahlawan perang menikah dengan mantan pelahap maut mereka akan semakin yakin jika dunia sihir benar-benar telah damai dan aku berharap mereka tidak berfikiran buruk tentang keluarga Malfoy lagi, ke tiga aku tahu kamu tidak haus akan hartaku karena aku tidak ingin menikahi wanita yang hanya menginginkan hartaku, terakhir karena aku tahu bahwa kamu tidak mencintaiku."

"Kenapa kamu ingin menikah dengan orang yang bahkan tidak mencintaimu?"

"Aku tak ingin di batasi Granger, jika aku menikah dengan orang yang mencintaiku, dia akan selalu cemburu, membatasiku dan yang paling penting aku tak ingin menyakiti istriku karena aku tak yakin jika aku bisa mencintai seseorang."

"Kau tak ingin dibatasi apa itu artinya kau akan berselingkuh, Malfoy?"

Malfoy menghela napas sebelum menjawab, "tidak Granger aku tak akan berselingkuh, hanya saja tak mungkin tidak bertemu dengan wanita yang menggilaiku, aku membutuhkan orang yang tak akan terbakar api cemburu dan tetap mempercayaiku, apakah sudah?"

Apakah dia berfikir aku terlalu banyak bertanya? Mana ada orang yang di ajak menikah oleh orang "asing" langsung mau begitu saja? Emm... oke mungkin jika perempuan lain akan langsung meng"iya"kan jika yang mengajak menikah mereka seorang Draco Malfoy.

"Apa tujuanmu melakukan pernikahan ini, Malfoy?"

"Mamiliki anak, aku hanya ingin memiliki darah dagingku sendiri, dan kenapa kamu, aku sudah menjelaskan alasannya."

"Apa keuntungan yang aku dapatkan?"

"Apa yang kamu inginkan? Aku tak bisa menjanjikan apapun, kamu bisa berfikir sendiri apa untungnya jika kau menikah denganku dam jika kamu menginginkan sesuatu aku akan memcoba mengabulkannya sebisaku."

"Apa ini pernikahan kontrak untuk seorang anak dengan surat perjanjian?"

"Tidak ada surat perjanjian di sini, Granger dan ini bukan pernikahan kontrak, ini pernikahan sesungguhnya tanpa batas waktu."

Aku berdiri dari dudukku, "Aku ingin pulang sekarang, ini semua terlalu mendadak dan sejujurnya walaupun aku menginginkan anak itu bukan sekarang dan aku sama sekali belum memiliki pemikiran untuk menikah."

"Baiklah, aku tak memaksamu untuk menyetujuinya sekarang, hanya pertimbangkanlah hal ini," ujarnya bangkit dari duduknya sebelum melanjutkan, "ayo, aku antar kau pulang, Granger."

Aku benar-benar tak ingin untuk menikah sekarang dan aku pikir tak ada alasan apapun yang bisa melandasi aku untuk mau menikah dengan Malfoy, semoga ini hanyalah perbincangan yang tak akan dilanjutkan lagi.

.

.

.

TBC

Maaf ya pendek :(

Review please

Purwokerto, 7 Desember 2018

Sora H.


	5. Chapter 5

Sesampainya di apartement aku langsung merebahkan tubuhku di atas tempat tidur. Tak lama kemudian tanpa mengubah posisi aku meraba tempat tidur untuk mengambil tas tanganku dimana aku menaruh handphoneku. Aku butuh alat komunikasi yang memudahkan ku untuk terhubung dengan orang tuaku setelah perang tapi sekarang bukan cuma dengan orang tuaku saja beberapa temanku di sini juga memilikinya, ini lebih praktis daripada harus mengirim surat. Aku aktifkan handphoneku karena sejak aku berada di pernikahan Harry dan Ginny aku mematikan handphoneku.

Beberapa pesan masuk, dari Ron, Lavender bahkan Ginny dan Harry. Mereka pasti heran kemana aku pergi meninggalkan pesta terlebih lagi aku menghilang bersama Malfoy. Pesan masuk dari mereka intinya sama menanyakan kemana aku pergi, baru saja aku ingin membalas pesan deru panggilan floo berbunyi.

"Mione, kau di rumah?"

"Sebentar, Ron," teriakku dari dalam kamar seraya berdiri dari rebahan ku dan menuju ruang tamu.

"Kamu baik-baik saja?" tanya Ron saat aku sudah ada di depan perapian.

"Iya, aku baik-baik."

"Kau tahu, kau membuat kami khawatir Mione, kenapa tiba-tiba pergi begitu saja? Draco tidak berbuat macam-macam, kan?"

"Maaf Ron, aku tidak bermaksud membuat kalian khawatir dan tidak, Malfoy tidak berbuat macam-macam, kami hanya memiliki bisnis yang harus dibicarakan, maafkan kami karena pergi begitu saja," kataku tak mungkin aku memberitahu Ron yang sebenarnya.

"Syukurlah jika kamu baik-baik saja, Mione. Jika Malfoy macam-macam katakan saja padaku dan Harry."

"Haha tenang saja, Ron. Sampaikan permintaan maafku pada yang lain. Aku sangat lelah, Ron jadi aku akan beristirahat sekarang."

"Baiklah. Night, mione."

"Night."

Setelah Ron menghilang dari perapian aku langsung menulis surat kepada Malfoy.

Jangan katakan apapun tentang obrolan kita hari ini kepada siapapun.

Hermione G.

Sebulan sudah berlalu sejak pembicaraanku dengan Malfoy, suratku langsung di balas yang isinya

Aku menunggu kesedianmu untuk menikah denganku.

DM

Seperti aku akan mau menikahinya saja, tentu saja surat itu tidak aku balas dan sampai sekarang kami belum bertemu lagi.

"Apa makanannya tak enak, sayang?"

Aku tersentak kaget saat mendengar perkataan Molly.

"Maafkan aku, Molly. Makanannya sungguh enak, aku hanya sedikit kurang enak badan," ujarku seraya tersenyum, sungguh tak enak karena aku kehilangan fokus di saat semua anggota keluarga sedang berbahagia.

"Jangan terlalu memaksakan diri, sayang. Kamu terlalu banyak bekerja, ambilah libur tutup toko bukumu sejenak," ujarnya sambil menepuk lenganku.

"Ya, sepertinya aku akan pulang untuk beristirahat sekarang, terima kasih untuk makanannya Molly, lezat seperti biasanya," ujarku sebelum mencium pipinya.

"Sekali lagi selamat Ron, kamu akan menjadi ayah yang hebat, " ujarku seraya memeluk Ron dan kemudian Lavender. Setelah itu aku berpamitan dengan semua keluarga Weasley. Hari ini Ron mengumumkan jika Lavender tengah hamil 2 bulan yang tentu saja di sambut dengan kebahagiaan oleh seluruh anggota keluarga dilanjutkan oleh Ginny yang bersemangat jika dia dan Harry juga sedang berusaha agar segera hamil. Dan aku merasa tertinggal.

"Merindukanku, Granger?"

Betapa kagetnya aku saat aku sampai di perpustakaan Malfoy, niatku aku akan ber-Apparate ke flat ku tapi kenapa justru aku sampai di sini? Apa karena aku memikirkan pembicaraan kami di sini sebulan yang lalu? Ya, saat aku mendengar pengumuman Ron juga Ginny, aku yang merasa tertinggal langsung terngiang-ngiang pembicaraanku dengan Malfoy. Aku tak merasa tertinggal saat mereka menikah karena ayolah kami baru 23 tahun masih sangat muda tapi memikirkan anak, akupun menginginkan seorang anak milikku sendiri. Ingin anakku bisa bermain dengan anak Ron dan Harry. Dan tetiba bayangan anak-anak memenuhi benakku sampai aku tersadar saat aku mendengar suara Malfoy, "beruntung aku telah mengatur bangsal agar menerima kehadiranmu karena aku-"

"Ayo kita bahas surat perjanjian," potongku.

"Surat perjajian?"

TBC

Sora lupa belum update chapter ini di Ffn hehe

Terima kasih atas semua yang berkenan membaca, follow, favorit apa lagi yang review *

Purwokerto, 28 November 2019

Sora H.


	6. Chapter 6

"Surat Perjanjian?" Draco menatap Hermione yang masih berdiri di depannya, "duduklah dulu Granger," kata Draco sambil menunjuk kursi di depannya. Hermione duduk di depan Draco dengan meja sebagai pembatas mereka, "seperti yang pernah aku katakan Granger, tidak ada surat perjanjian di sini."

Hermione mengernyit mendengar jawaban Draco, "tanpa surat perjanjian? Lalu bagaimana jika kelak kita bertemu orang yang benar-benar ingin kita nikahi?"

"Maka aku akan menceraikanmu saat kamu telah menemukan orang yang benar-benar ingin kamu nikahi asalkan orang itu mau menerima anakku," ujar Draco sambil mengambil teko yang berada diujung meja lalu menuangkan isinya ke dalam cangkir sebelum meletakkannya di depan Hermione.

"Aku tak akan menikah lagi setelah kita bercerai, tujuanku ingin menerima ini agar aku bisa memiliki anak kandungku sendiri, aku tak berfikir suatu saat menemukan laki-laki yang benar-benar ingin aku nikahi," kata Hermione sambil memegang cangkir tehnya, sejujurnya dia mulai gugup dan merasa semua ini salah seharusnya ia tak kemari seharusnya ia tak melakukan percakapan gila ini.

"Jika kamu tak ingin menikah lagi lalu kenapa mengajukan pertanyaan itu?" Draco tahu wanita di depannya ini selalu banyak bertanya tapi sungguh sejak awal Draco heran kenapa susah sekali untuk mengatakan 'iya' padahal mereka jelas-jelas menginginkan hal yang sama.

"Lebih ke kamu, bagaimana jika kamu bertemu dengan seseorang yang kamu cintai, bagaimana jika orang itu pureblood bagaimana nantinya nasib anakku?" Banyak hal buruk dalam benak Hermione yang membuat ia tak bisa langsung meng'iya'kan ajakan Draco walau sejujurnya tawarannya adalah hal yang menggiurkan karna mereka memiliki keinginan yang sama.

"Sama halnya denganmu yang enggan menikah Granger, aku juga enggan untuk terikat dan asal kamu tahu laki-laki Malfoy setia, jika kita menikah aku pun menginginkan kesetiaan darimu, aku tak akan menceraikanmu kecuali kamu memang menginginkannya, tapi aku berharap kita tidak bercerai," ujar Draco sebelum menyesap teh nya, ya sepertinya pembicaraan ini akan berlangsung lama.

"Malfoy, kita tidak saling mencintai jadi untuk apa pernikahan tanpa batas waktu ini?" Salah satu yang paling mengganggu Hermione memang ini, tujuan mereka menikah untuk memiliki anak kenapa tidak bercerai saja setelah memiliki anak?

"Kita sama-sama memiliki orang tua yang harmonis Granger, aku tak ingin anakku bertanya-tanya kenapa dia harus bergantian tinggal dengan salah satu dari kita, dengar Granger kita mungkin tak saling mencintai tapi aku merasa nyaman berada di dekatmu dan aku menganggap kamu pun demikian karena kamu tak pernah menolak keberadaanku, kita mungkin tak dekat atau malah bukan teman, kita hanya kenalan tapi kita saling mengenal dari umur 11 tahun dan kita juga berbagi teman yang sama tanpa sadar aku mengetahui perangaimu dan aku pikir kamu pun demikian. Jadi Granger mari kita menikah, aku menjanjikan kesetianku padamu, aku akan memberimu kepercayaanku, aku akan memberimu kebebasan tentang apapun yang ingin kamu lakukan dan sebagai balasannya aku pun menginginkan hal yang sama darimu, jika nantinya ada sesuatu mari bicarakan dengan kepala dingin tetapi tolong jangan pernah jatuh cinta padaku," Hermione langsung menatap tajam Draco setelah mendengar kata-kata terakhir Draco yang hanya dibalas seringai menyebalkan darinya. "Bajingan sombong satu ini," batin Hermione, "kita lihat saja siapa yang lebih dulu jatuh cinta," dan Hermione sekarang memiliki tujuan lain.

Pendek banget ya Lord... Gapapa yang penting update ya, langsung 2 chap biar sama kaya yang di wattpad hehe

Jangan lupa review * peluk cium dari Sora

Purwokerto, 28 November 2019

Sora H.


End file.
